


The Red Corvette

by Balderdash



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balderdash/pseuds/Balderdash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where Jim Kirk owns a small coffee shop called The Red Corvette. Named in honor of the car he stole from his abusive stepfather as a child. He is getting by with loyal customers and one night stands but is wanting something more. Spock is a working at Starfleet as a science instructor while also working on his own research. After living his whole life in a logical and rational way, meeting Jim Kirk is going to be quite the experience. </p>
<p>Bonus: Bones, JoJo and Gaila! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*rating is subject to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Corvette

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know this is a bit short and i do apologize but i will be posting another chapter (or two) tomorrow. Forgot to add that my lovely Leonard McCoy also works at Starfleet. His daughter for the sake of my au, is 6 years old. Thank you and enjoy!

It had not been as hard as he thought to decline a place at the Vulcan Science Academy. Spock knew they thought his decision was rash and perhaps an emotional response to being reminded of his 'disadvantage'. This was however, incorrect. Spock had long ago accepted his hybrid DNA and knew that it did not limit control of his emotions nor of his intellect. The thought of joining Starfleet Academy located on his mother home planet Earth, had always been a viable option to him. When the minister made it clear that whatever he achieved would be ‘despite his human mother’. It took only a week, 1 day and 7 hours til he was packed, his goodbyes were made and on a shuttle earthbound.

Spock found himself settling in to his apartment quite quickly. He had set up his meditation area, stacked his bookcase and arranged his furniture in what could only be described as logical and efficient. Surveying his now furnished apartment, he pondered the thought that something was missing but as no answer was found he decided to call Amanda, his mother. “Spock, how was the flight?” Amanda questioned, her soft voice lulling Spock into a familiar sense of comfort. “It was acceptable. Have you recovered from your cold?” Spock replied stoic as ever. The conversation went on as any other would with his mother until she paused, frowned slightly and said, “I know you have had trouble accepting your human side,” Spock raised his eyebrow pointedly at his mother “before you object, I want to tell you that perhaps a little change would be beneficial. Embrace the human in you Spock, be spontaneous and maybe even a little illogical. I think you will be surprised in what you find.” She put on a small smile that he was sure she used deliberately. He found it had the same effect on him as what a human may experience from ‘puppy dog eyes’. “Though I do not believe being irrational will in anyway have benefits, I will indulge you mother.” Amanda’s small smile grew into a big grin “How illogical for you to do so, darling. I have to go now but call me again soon okay? And be safe!” Ignoring her quip, he waited till her image left his PADD screen. 

After a week of working at Starfleet, Spock still had not found a coffee shop that sold real traditional Vulcan tea. All of them used replicators. On this particular morning he received a message from Amanda on his PADD. Simply saying ‘it’s not where you are, it’s what you make of it’. Sighing almost inaudibly Spock changed into his jogging clothes just like he did every morning, at precisely 6am. This time however, was different. He did not take his usual route, had not calculated the time or distance and simply let himself go.

The pavement was people free thanks to the early hour, the sunrays only just peaking over the flattened earth. Spock had barely jogged 10 minutes when he spotted a small unassuming coffee shop, in one of the alleyways he had decided spare of the moment to run down. Considering he had already thrown logic to the wind for the day Spock decided to go inside. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly was not this.


End file.
